1. Field
The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing, more specifically to smoke and soot removal systems for additive manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain laser based powder bed fusion additive manufacturing systems remove smoke and soot during the manufacturing process. Smoke is generated when the laser welds the powder to the previous layer. Smoke generated can cause build quality issues including failures. Traditional systems only remove smoke by using an intake pipe that is disposed several inches away from the source of smoke generation (e.g. the build area).
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for smoke and soot removal systems for additive manufacturing. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.